familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Iași County
Iași is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with the administrative seat at Iași. Demographics As of 1 July 2007, Iași County had a population of 825,100, making it the second most populous county in Romania after Bucharest, with a population density of 150/km². *Romanians - 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Gipsy communities. The population of Iaşi county has nearly doubled over the past sixty years. Geography This county has a total area of 5,476 km². The county lies on a plain between the Siret River and the Prut River. Also the Bahlui River (on the banks of which the city of Iaşi lies) and the Jijia River cross the county. Neighbours *Republic of Moldova to the east - Ungheni rayon. *Neamț County to the west. *Botoșani County and Suceava County to the northwest. *Vaslui County to the south.(aka. Nowhere) Economy Due to its topography, the county is predominantly agricultural. Industry is concentrated in the cities. The principal industries in the county are: * Software industry. * Chemical industry. * Pharmaceutical industry. * Metallurgy and heavy equipment industry. * Textile industry. * Food industry. Tourism The city of Iaşi is the most important city in Moldavia and one of the most important cultural centers in Romania. It has the oldest University (1860) in the country, and until the formation of Romania in 1859, it had the same importance as Bucharest. The main tourist destinations in the county are: * The city of Iaşi. ** The Palace of Culture. ** The Trei Ierarhi Orthodox church ** The Copou hill. ** The Metropolitan Cathedral, Iași. * The Ruginoasa Palace. * The towns of Pașcani, Târgu Frumos and Hârlău. Administrative divisions Iași County has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 93 communes *Municipalities **Iași - capital city; population: 315,214 (as of 2007) **Pașcani *Towns **Hârlău **Podu Iloaiei **Târgu Frumos *Commune **Alexandru Ioan Cuza **Andrieșeni **Aroneanu **Balș **Bălțați **Bârnova **Belcești **Bivolari **Brăești **Butea **Ceplenița **Ciohorăni **Ciortești **Ciurea **Coarnele Caprei **Comarna **Costești **Costuleni **Cotnari **Cozmeşti **Cristești **Cucuteni **Dagâța **Deleni **Dobrovăț **Dolhești **Drăgușeni **Dumești **Erbiceni **Fântânele **Focuri **Golăiești **Gorban **Grajduri **Gropnița **Grozești **Hălăucești **Hărmănești **Heleșteni **Holboca **Horlești **Ion Neculce **Ipatele **Lespezi **Lețcani **Lungani **Mădârjac **Mircești **Mironeasa **Miroslava **Miroslovești **Mogoșești **Mogoșești-Siret **Moșna **Moțca **Movileni **Oțeleni **Plugari **Popești **Popricani **Prisăcani **Probota **Răchiteni **Răducăneni **Rediu **Românești **Roșcani **Ruginoasa **Scânteia **Schitu Duca **Scobinți **Sinești **Sirețel **Stolniceni-Prăjescu **Strunga **Șcheia **Șipote **Tansa **Tătăruși **Țibana **Țibănești **Țigănași **Todireşti **Tomești **Trifești **Țuțora **Ungheni **Valea Lupului **Valea Seacă **Vânători **Victoria **Vlădeni **Voinești People * Grigore Antipa * Monica Bârlădeanu, actress * Emil Brumaru, poet * Petre P. Carp * Corneliu Zelea Codreanu * Alexandru C. Cuza * Liviu Deleanu * Emil Gârleanu, writer * Spiru Haret, mathematician * Garabet Ibrăileanu * Mihail Kogălniceanu * Costache Negruzzi * Iacob Negruzzi * George Emil Palade * Theodor Pallady * Vasile Pogor * Emil Racoviţă * Mihail Sadoveanu * Constantin Stamati, poet * Dimitrie A. Sturdza * Mihail Sturdza * Ionel Teodoreanu * Alexandru D. Xenopol References category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania Category:Counties of Romania